


More Than One

by orphan_account



Series: More Than One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mates, Neko Harry, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry had always assumed that he when he came into his inheritance he would be a beta. He was wrong. On top of that, he comes into an unexpected creature inheritance that comes with a mate. As if his life weren't dramatic enough already. Now he has to deal with Horny alphas, finding his mate before he goes into heat, and would everyone please stop staring at him?!





	1. Happy Birthday To Meow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First I'd like to apologize for the sucky summary - I'm not good at summaries. Also, if you find any grammar issues or misspelling feel free to point it out. Corrective criticism is appreciated.  
> This is my first omegaverse fic so be gentle with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was going to make this a two part chapter because I expected it to be really long, but then I decided to cut the birthday party (which was seventy-five percent of the second part). As a result, the 'second part' ended up being just a paragraph long. SOO, I tacked it on at the end of the first chapter. Second chapter will be up ASAP. I promise. :)

CH. 01 - Happy Birthday To Meow

Harry has been staying with Ron’s family all Summer this year. He’d spent time with the Weasley’s before over Christmas holiday, but this year was different.  
For one he was turning fifteen this year, which meant the Weasley’s were throwing him his first ever birthday party.  
For two Harry had been feeling weird all summer. He’d been having hot flashes, he’d wake up from wet dreams that he couldn’t remember and had him in the shower longer than usual, and he found himself doing weird things like falling asleep in the sun or being transfixed by a ball of yarn; more than once he’d had to apologize to Mrs. Weasley for jumping on her knitting. Weirdest of all was how he suddenly drawn to Ron’s older brother’s Fred and George.  
Some of these things weren’t very unusual at all. Ron told him, when the symptoms first started, that when he came out as an Alpha he had heat flashes for days and had trouble keeping his temper. However, not even Hermione could understand why he suddenly found himself napping anywhere and everywhere.  
“Been in Fred and George’s room again?” Hermione asks as Harry walks into Ron’s room with his face flushed. “I- I don’t know what you’re -” Harry splutters, moving towards his bed. Hermione, who is perched atop the only other bed in the room next to a sleeping Ron smiles knowingly, “Oh, come off it Harry - you have a thing for them.”  
Harry blanched, his eyes darting from Hermione to Ron to the door, “Hermione - shut it! I don’t want the whole house to know!” he whispers, thinking about what Ron’s reaction would be to find out not only is his best freind gay, but he’s also possibly in love with his twin brothers! It wouldn’t be good.  
“Oh, don’t worry Harry, Ron’s asleep. And so is everyone else that isn’t helping Mrs. Weasley finish getting ready for your birthday tomorrow.” Hermione says  
Harry groaned, “Oh, don’t remind me!” he flops down onto his bed.  
“You don’t sound very excited.” Hermione points out.  
Harry raises his head to look at her, “Once, I would’ve loved for someone to throw me a birthday party, but this is just too much!”  
Now Hermione smiles, “You know Mrs. Weasley always goes all out-”  
Harry grumbles something unintelligible and lets his head fall back onto the bed.  
Hermione stopped talking after that, something Harry was very grateful for because in the last hour or so he’d suddenly felt a little sick. That’s why he had left the twin’s room. He felt hot, his head was spinning, and he ached all over. Maybe, he thought as he watched to ceiling above him spin, I’ll be so sick tomorrow that they’ll have to cancel the party. He smiled at that.  
“Well, it’s almost 10 o’clock - I guess I’d better get back to Ginny’s room before Mrs. Weasley comes to check and make sure we’re all in bed. Night Harry!” she whispers as she gets up carefully and tip toes out of the room.  
As the minutes ticked closer to midnight, Harry tossed and turned in his bed. For some reason he just coudn’t fall asleep, and it just kept getting hotter. By now Harry was sure that he was soaked in sweat. He wished he knew what time it was, he thought about going downstairs to check and maybe grab himself a glass of water to help him cool off, but then the pain started.  
~ ~ ~  
Down in their room, at a minute to midnight, the twins wake up, covered in sweat. their eyes find one another in the darkness, but neither say a thing or question what woke them up because just then they hear screams echoing down from above .  
Goerge is the first to speak, “Fred, is that-?”  
“Harry-” Fred confirms. How they could tell it was Harry, neither knew. .  
~ ~ ~  
The next morning, Harry wakes up to a room full of whispers. Not knowing whether he’s still in Ron’s room Harry slowly peeks open his eyes. He’s not entirely shocked to find several faces, mostly Weasleys, staring down at him. “Wh-what happened?” he asks, wishing they’d stop staring at him.  
“Might as well show him-” Ron says, addressing the others who were circled around Harry. They nod and back away. Hermione helps him sit up and he’s glad to realize that he’s still in Ron’s room. It’s Ginny who hands him the mirror, one of those big ornate ones with a handle. Harry peers into it, confused, and is so shocked that he almost drops it. He has cat ears; furry, black cat ears nestled in his messy tangle of bed head as though they’d always been there.  
“You - also have a tail.” Hermione says quietly.  
Harry reaches around to feel the base of his spine and - sure enough - there is a tail there, black and furry just like the ears.  
“Wh-What happened to me?” he whimpers, looking up at Hermione.  
Hermione blinks at him, a strange look crossing her face. “It seems you went through a creature inheritance-” Hermione says, turning her face away.  
Harry looks at his expression in the mirror, his cat ears have flattened against his head.  
He remembers seeing Ms. Figgs cats doing that - it usually meant that they were angry or upset.  
Well, he thinks, I am definitely upset right now, “What am I?” he asks, looking only at Hermione again.  
“Well, I looked it up,” Hermione pulls a book out from beside the bed, “and I believe that you are a Neko.”  
“A Neko.” Harry doesn’t need her to explain this time. Everyone knew that ‘neko’ meant a human with cat ears. More than once he’d heard his Uncle Vernon complaining about them to his Aunt.  
“So I’m part cat now, that’s just great.” Harry grumbles.  
“Yes, but Harry you’re very cute!” Ginny squeals, jumping forward to put her hand on is head, “Especially you’re ears.” she informs him as she starts rubbing around his ears. Harry is about to complain that he doesn’t want to be cute, but then he starts purring and the pleasure of being petted overcomes his arguments.  
After a minute she takes her hand away, making Harry whine. But then he registers that they’re laughing. Harry’s face turns red. “Oh Harry- You’re so cute!” Hermione says so loudly that it hurts my ears. Then she pulls me into a bone cracking hug that I didn’t know she was strong enough for until now.  
Over her shoulder I see Ron has stopped laughing and is now glaring at me.  
I push Hermione away gently, “Uh, Hermione, you’re squishing me.”  
“Oh, sorry Harry-” she says, backing away to stand next to Ron, who puts his arm around her.  
I roll my eyes at Ron’s overprotectiveness regarding Hermione, whom is actually a beta, and look around the room, searching for a certain set of twins.  
Finally, he sees them lounging across Ron’s bed - they’re asleep.  
“Oh yeah, they’re the ones that heard you screaming last night - woke everyone up trying to find out what was wrong with you. Nearly hexed me when I tried to get them to leave Hermione alone.” Ron whispers, staring down at his brothers.  
“I was screaming?” I stare at them, wishing they were awake so I could thank them.  
“Oh yes, I’m suprised that Ron could sleep through all the racket you were making-” Hermione says, turning a disbelieving look on Ron, who looks a bit sheepish, “It’s not my fault that I’m a heavy sleeper.”  
Suddenly, one of the twins stirs and turns over, falling off the bed. He mutters a curse and sits up.  
“Ah, Ron, perhaps we should go tell your parents that Harry’s is awake-” Hermione says, pulling Ron toward the door and motioning for Ginny to follow. In a moment Harry is alone with the twins, who are slowly waking up. Harry isn’t sure if he’s happy, embarrassed, or nauseous.  
“Did she just say that Harry is awake?” the one on the bed grumbles.  
They both spin at the same time.  
Harry’s heart beats painfully as two pairs of blue eyes meet his. A flash of heat washes through him and it’s so hot it’s almost painful. Something inside him screams; Alphas. He can sense it somehow, which means only one thing. Harry is an Omega. Shit. Harry is certain that his ears have flattened again because both twin’s eyes fly up toward the movement.  
“Harry - you have -”  
“Cat Ears!”  
Harry wills himself to look away, but he can’t, “I also have a tail-” he says. As if on command, his tail whips around and curls around his torso.  
The twins gape, “Bloody Hell.” they say in unison.  
Harry is finally able to tear his eyes away from them and looks instead at his lap, “Ron told me that you’re the ones who heard me - last night - and I’d just like to say, Thank You.” Harry says, blushing.  
Harry hears the bedsprings creak from across the room as the twins stand to come over to him.  
Part of Harry, the irrational part of him, is terrified that they’ll hate him, but another part, the logical part, knows that they aren’t so shallow as to start hating him just because he’s part cat now. I tense as I wait for them to say something, but instead they reach out and touch my ears.  
As soon as their hands touch my ears all the tension leaves my body, “They’re so soft,” One comments. “No to mention adorable-” agrees the other.  
Before I know it they’re sitting on either side of me rubbing my ears and playing with my tail. A feeling of warm security comes over me. Any other time I’d be embarrassed to be purring and leaning into Fred’s hand,, but right now I just can’t bring myself to care.  
“Well, isn’t this cozy-” I freeze, my head on Fred’s shoulder, as Ron walks farther into the room, an amused smile on his face that I know means teasing later.  
“Oh, shaddup Ron.” George says, letting my tail slip out of his fingers.  
“What, are you jealous that we’re not petting you?” Fred says, a mischevoius smile breaking across his face.  
The smug look on Ron’s face slips a little bit, “No. I - Harry my Mum wants to see you downstairs - if you’re up to it.” Ron says quickly before turning to leave.  
“Fred, I think Ronnikins wants to be petted.” George says in mock seriousness.  
Ron looks at his brothers and smiles, “You’ll never catch me.” he grins.  
“And why is that, Ronnikins?” Fred asks.  
“Because you still have to get your hands out of Harry’s hair!” Ron crows, turning on his heels and sprinting out of the room. George lurches after him, but when Fred tries to stand he is indeed stopped when he has to pause to untagle his hand from my hair, I yelp in pain as he tries to pull it out by force. “Ah- Sorry Harry!” Fred yells as he finally leaves the room to run after his brothers.  
Alone in the room, I rub at my chest, which is hurting, and slowly make my way downstairs.  
A few minutes later I stumble into the kitchen, my tail winding around my legs and making it hard to walk. I hear sounds of people laughing and Mrs. Weasley scolding. The twins have pinned Ron to the ground and are tickling him all over. Ron is red in the face from laughing so hard. I sit at the table next to Hermione, who is reading a large leatherbound book and ignoring the chaos surrounding her.  
“Ah, Harry! How are you feeling this morning?” Mrs. Weasley fusses, moving around the table to hover next to me.  
“Really Mrs. Weasley, I’m fine - it is a bit of a surprise though-” I reassure her as I tug on the end of one of my ears.  
“Well, yes, I’m sure you must have been terrified. The twins were frantic when they woke me up - made it sound like you were dying they did! I was so worried! But the most important thing is that you’re okay.” She glares at the twins as though this were all their fault.  
“Thank you-” I reply, smiling politely. This means that the party is still on, I think to myself glumly.  
Mrs. Weasley just smiles at me and moves away, “You’d better hurry up and eat your breakfast, all of you. I expect people will start arriving soon.”  
I can’t even bring myself to look at the twins as we all dig in, but now I feel like I should apologize for making them go through so much trouble. I groan inwardly at these new impulses, no doubt brought on by my being both a neko and an omega. Sighing, I spear a sausage with my fork. This is going to be a long day.

~ ~ ~  
After a whole day of listening to people wish me Happy Birthday and fawn over my cat ears and avoiding the twins, and any other unmated Alpha I run into, I fall into bed thinking that I’ll be able to fall asleep quickly. However I have no such luck. After twenty minutes of lying in bed awake and listening to Ron snore I get up and move silently out of the room.  
When I get to Ginny’s room I knock lightly, hoping she’s not already asleep. Slowly, the door creaks open, revealing Hermione wearing only a bathrobe, which is slightly open revealing a sliver of a black lace bra and one bare leg. The ‘come hither’ look on her face shifts to one of horror when she sees me standing there. Both of our faces turn beet red as she quickly closes her robe, “H-Harry - why are you - did you need something?”  
“I - I was wondering if I could borrow that book about Neko’s?” I stutter, my ears twitching with embarrassment.  
“Of course,” Hermione says, before turning to rifle through a pile of books beside the bed they have crammed into Ginny’s room for her to sleep on. “Here it is!” she whispers, pulling the leather bound volume from this morning out of the bottom of a stack without making all the books fall over.  
“”Thanks Hermione.” I say as I turn to leave and burn the image of what I just saw from my eyes. I love Hermione, but as a sister only. “Um, Harry - is Ron-?” Hermione asks.  
“He’s asleep.” I reply, not waiting for her answer before hurrying away, my ears flattening in distress.  
I turn the corner and run into something solid but not hard, “Hey Harry, what’s wrong?” Fred asks, grasping my shoulders to keep me from falling over.  
“Don’t think we got to tell you this today, but Happy Birthday Harry!” George says, smiling.  
“I - borrowed this book from Hermione - she-” I can’t say it aloud, the embarrassment of the moment is too fresh.  
“Let me guess - she was waiting for Ron?” Fred asks, smirking. I nodded, blushing again as I remember how she looked when she opened the door. Rather than laughing as I thought they would, the twins look at each other, identical grimaces on their faces. “What?” I ask, confused. That’s when I realize that there’s a smell surrounding us. The smell of alphas.  
I shake my head, trying to clear it. “Nothing-”  
“We’ll let you go read-” the twins say, moving past me.  
Thankfully, as soon as they’re gone the smell goes too and I can finally think straight.


	2. Clandestine Cat

Chapter Two: Clandestine Cat  
“If I read one more page of this - I’m going to go crazy.” I slam the book closed and shove it off my lap. It slides across my bed and onto the floor with a thud. “If I have to watch you read any more of that book I’m gonna go crazy!” Ron groans.   
“You should keep reading, Harry. You need to know as much as possible about nekos seeing as you are one.” I look up to find Hermoine glaring at me from the doorway. “When did you -?”  
“Is dinner ready?” Ron sits straight up in bed, staring at Hermoine as though expecting her to pull out a frisbee and toss it for him. Hermoine grimaces and moves to the side, “Yes, it is.” Ron is out of the door before Hermoine has finished her sentence. I stand to follow, but Hermoine stops me. “Harry - we need to talk.” I dodge past her and out the door, making sure not to make eye contact. “No we don’t - I can’t think of anything that we need to talk about.” I hear her following me, but don’t stop. How has it come to this? Avoiding the people I’m supposed to trust - and all because I’m afraid to admit that I’m an omega.   
Omega’s are rare. I’ve heard the Weasley’s talking about them and it was obvious by the way they talked that they think Omega’s are weak and defenseless. How would my friends treat me if they knew I am one? The thought alone is terrifying. However, at the same time I know that they won’t care. They’re my friends and they will stick by me no matter what. At least that’s what I have been telling myself.   
“Please, Harry, I know something is going on. Talk to me - Does it have to do with the Twins?” she asks, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face her. “No, no,”   
“I know you have a crush on them, Harry.” she persists. I look around to make sure no one’s coming, “I’ll tell you, alright, but you have to promise to keep it a secret.”   
“Okay - I promise.” Hermione said, but I could tell that it pained her. Promising to keep my secret meant keeping secrets from Ron. I felt bad for asking it of her, but I couldn’t tell her what she wanted to know any other way. “I’m an - omega.” I confess in a whisper. Hermione blinks at me, “An omega? But, Harry, omega’s are -”   
“ I know.” She stares at me for another moment, as if trying to see inside me, “Are you sure?”   
I think about the strange feeling I get everytime I get near an omega and blush, “Yeah, I’m sure.” Thankfully, she doesn’t ask me how I know. “Wow, that’s - I never would have guessed. You an omega.”   
“I know.” I reply glumly, waiting for her to say that I’m weak. My ears start drooping before she even opens her mouth. “ou don’t, by chance, beleive all that stuff people say about omegas, do you?” she asks. I don’t reply. “Harry, just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean that you’re any lesser than the rest of us. We will always love you, no matter what.” Her words bring tears to my eyes, “Thanks Hermione.” I say. Without another word, she hugs me. For a moment, we stay like that, but then we hear Ron calling up the stairs, “Harry? Hermione? You didn’t get lost again, did you?”   
“We’d better get going.” she says as we pull apart, laughing. “Hermione?” She turns, “yeah?”   
I look at my feel, embarrassed. My tail swishes back and forth behind me, hitting the wall with a thump thump thump that mirrors my heartbeat. “Thanks.” She smiles and heads back downstairs. I follow her down, thinking that maybe telling Ron wouldn’t be so bad. Providing that he doesn’t freak out that I didn’t tell him first, of course.   
~ ~ ~  
“Harry is an omega!”   
“And apparently he has a crush on us - but why do you think he said that outside our bedroom door?” Fred and George halted their whispered conversation to share a look of confusion, “What should we do?” They were silent for a moment as they thought. It was Fred who spoke first, “We could - confront him about it.” The way he said ‘confront’ suggested that he meant more than just talking. The twins grinned at each other, “Confront him it is.”  
~ ~ ~  
When breakfast was over I planned on going upstairs and reading more about Neko’s, but on my way up I get blocked by Ron, “What did you and Hermione talk about this morning?” he asks.   
“Uh- nothing important-” I hedge, trying to find a way past him. How did he even find out about that, there wasn’t even anyone in the hallway with us - was there?  
“You’re right - if it were nothing then Hermione would’ve told me when I asked her, and if it were important you would’ve included me in the first place. So tell me Harry, What is so important that you can’t tell me? I know this isn’t the first time you’ve gone to see her - Ginny told me about the other night-” Ron was in my face now and I was backed against the wall with my ears pressed against my skull. I can feel my tail bristling and it’s a weird feeling. “Get out of my face- what I discuss with Hermione is between me and her.” I hiss. Ron’s eyes narrow and suddenly there, standing on each side of Ron, are Fred and George. “Oi Ron. What do you think you’re doing to Harry?” George asks.  
“Whatever it is he doesn’t appear to be enjoying it - I think you should let him go.” Fred says.   
Ron stares at me for a few more moments before leaving, “We’ll talk about this again.” he mouths before disappearing upstairs.   
“What was that about?” one of the twins asks, moving to stand beside me.   
“I’m not sure - something about Hermione.” I fence the question, trying to seem unshaken by the whole thing even though in reality I’m very confused and unsettled.   
Unable to resist, I peek up at them. As usual I feel my heart skip a beat and my senses go a bit haywire before I manage to control myself. I’m already used to all that; the one thing I’m not used to is their smell. The smell of alphas. It surrounds me, filling any space that they’re in. It makes my head spin.   
“So, Harry, maybe you should sleep in our room tonight-”   
“Just in case Ron decides to harass you again.” The twins say, looking awkward, which is weird for them since they’re usually pretty shameless.   
Part of me thinks this is a really bad idea, but another part - the part that has a crush on them - doesn’t care. “O-Okay-” say before following them up to their room.   
It’s only once I’m inside and the door shuts behind me that I realize that I have made a mistake.   
The moment I’m inside Fred pins me against the door. This close I can see the dark flecks in his eyes. Normally, I have been dreaming of being pinned down by one, of both, of the twins all summer and in my imagination it was sexy and thrilling. Right now, in real life, it’s terrifying. I struggle against him, “Wh-what are you-”   
“Harry - we know how you feel about us-” Fred breathes. I blink at him, unable to process what he said. “You- you what?” I ask, horrified. My ears flatten against my head in distress. Oh god - they’re gonna clobber me! “We know that you like us-” George raises his eyebrows suggestively. Of course, they’ve got to humiliate me first. I look away, “And that you’re an omega.” I look around so fast my head spins, “How did you-?”   
“We heard you talking to Hermione earlier - right outside our door.”  
“In the future, you might wanna watch where you have your secretive conversations.”   
I sink back against the door. As I think back I can’t believe that I didn’t realize where we were. I’m an idiot. “Hey- there’s no reason to look like that.” Fred says softy. Gently, he rubs over my ears. Despite my fear, I begin to purr. “You aren’t - angry at me?” I ask weakly.   
George smiles at me over Fred’s shoulder, “Of course not.”  
“In fact, we like you too.” The look on Fred’s face is wolfish as he grins down at me. I feel my knees go weak. “You - like - me?” I repeat, dumbfounded.   
In my shock at this new revelation I don’t register that Fred is leaning closer to me until his lips are on mine. My body catches on before my mind does. My arms go around his neck, my fingers winding into his hair, before I can even process what’s going on. Slowly I realize that I am kissing Fred. Fred is kissing me! Desperate for more contact I press my body against Fred’s, making the older boy moan. “Hey Fred, I think he gets it now.” A voice (George?) says. I’m immediately distracted by Fred pushing his tongue into my mouth. Vaguely, I hear myself make a noise in the back of my throat like a moan. “Alright seriously this isn’t fair.” George says. Reality comes rushing back in as George grabs Fred around the waist and tears him away from me, an act made difficult when I remain attached to him.   
Once George gets us unglued he pushes Fred across the room. He stumbles backwards but manages to keep his balance. “We didn’t bring him in here so you could ravish him - we need to talk.” George says sternly. Fred, visibly, takes a deep breath, “You’re right.” he winks at me. I blush and look away. My eyes fall on the bed. It’s the largest bed I’ve ever seen; easily three times the size of my bed at the Dursleys. It’s covered in rumpled blue sheets, someone had obviously slept in it recently but not bothered to remake it. Everytime I see their bed I’m struck by the fantasy of sleeping in that bed - of sleeping with the twins.   
“So, Harry, just because we’re curious, how long have you known that you’re an omega?” George asks. I say nothing, still shocked by the fact that they know. “Answer the question Harry -” Fred says, still flushed from their make-out session.   
Now it’s my turn to take a deep breath, “I guess you could say I’ve known since my birthday-” I confess.  
For a moment they don’t say anything and I can’t bring myself to look at them for some irrational fear that they’re mad at me. “Why didn’t you say anything?” George asked, his voice tense.  
My ears droop in response, “I - I was afraid that when everyone found out - they would treat me different, and-” I pause, my voice coming out a whisper, “I didn’t want you to hate me.”   
“ None of us would ever treat you bad just because you’re an Omega, and the fact that you thought we would hate you for any reason is insulting.” George was definitely angry now, but I couldn’t bring myself to cower or run away.   
“George calm down, you’re scaring him.” Fred whispers.  
George glares at Fred, and before I realize what I’m doing I step forward and put my arms around him. Effectively distracted, George looks down at me, but I’ve already buried my face in his neck. “I know I shouldn’t’ve assumed how you would feel, I’m sorry.” I whisper.   
After a few painful seconds when I thought he was going to push me away, George puts his arms around me. “I should be the one apologizing - I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. I’m sorry for scaring you Harry.” As he talks, George rubs his hands up and down my back, draining the tension from my body. Once I’m purring and nuzzling his neck George laughs. “Aww, GROUP HUG!” Fred yells before jumping on us, knocking us backwards. George loses his balance and we all topple onto the bed.   
“Gah, Fred - did you have to ruin the vibe?” George complains from the bottom of the pile.  
“Hey, you did it to me.” Fred laughs.   
“Yeah, but when I did it I made sure you couldn’t touch each other-” George says with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leans up and presses his lips against mine.   
This time, I’m completely aware and in control as desire blooms through my body. I moan, crushing myself against him like a drowning man gasping for air. None of us hear the door open.   
“I suppose you think it’s amusing to make me watch this time, but I will not stand idle while you defile Harry all by yourself!” Fred exclaims dramatically. My laugh is swallowed by George’s lips, but Fred doesn’t have a chance to join in because just then there’s a yell from the doorway, “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”   
All three of us look over to see Ron standing in the open doorway to George and Fred’s room, his face is red and so is Hermione’s, who is standing behind him. She had obviously been trying to stop him from coming in before they had seen what they have seen. “You - uh - didn’t lock the door?” I whisper, looking away from Ron and Hermione.   
“Nope.” Fred replies.   
“Don’t you know the meaning of a closed door?” George asks, probably annoyed that we were interrupted.   
“Never mind the door! What the hell is going on here?” Ron asks.   
Fred and George look at each other and for a minute everything is silent except for Ron’s heavy breathing. Finally Fred sits up, which lets me scramble off of George, who also sits up.   
When they look at Ron their expression is the most serious one I’ve ever seen on their faces, “Harry is an omega - we’re alphas-.”  
“What do you think is going on?.”  
The color drains from Ron’s face, “Harry is a- an omega?” he asks.   
I can’t look him in the eyes as I reply, “Yeah.” .   
For a moment Ron just opens and closes his mouth, like a fish. Then he turns stiffly and walks out of the room.   
“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll talk to Ron - he’ll come around. And, uh, congratulations - I guess.” Hermione says before fleeing the room after Ron and shutting the door behind her.   
As soon as she’s gone, Fred gets up and locks the door, “Never thought we’d need to use this,” he says.   
As soon as she’s gone, Fred gets up and locks the door, “Never thought we’d need to use this,” he says. Once he’s done putting up silencing charms, just in case, he turns back towardus, “Won’t keep mum and dad out if they come up though-” he muses, grinning.   
“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that once she sees Ron with that look on his face.” George says with a chuckle.   
“Now,” they turn toward Harry, “Where were we?”   
I gulp, a shiver travels down my spine and settles in my belly just below my navel.  
The twins stalk toward me, their blue eyes darkening with lust.  
George kneels before me and tilts my head up toward his, “I think Fred was just about to join in.” George says before closing the distance between us.   
“This will be fun.” Fred says, but the way he says it speaks of more than just fun.   
Fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: It has come to my attention that halfway through my first chapter I switched from third person to first person POV. I apologize for this mishap and promise to rectify it - eventually. The rest of the story will be in first person. <3 UsagiDawnie


	3. Chapter Three: Hiss Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is unedited. Thanks for reading!! <3 UsagiDawnie

Chapter Three: Hiss Mate  
I wake surrounded in warmth. I snuggle closer to the warmth, my ears pick up the sounds of soft breathing. I peek open my eyes and see that I have snuggled up to Fred, who throws his arm over me in his sleep. I smile and wriggle closer to him. It’s been two weeks since I started dating Fred and George and I’m still not used to waking up next to them. On the other side of me George groans and rolls toward me. When he rolls into the spot I had been only a moment ago he peeks at me through his eyelashes and when he sees me snuggled up to Fred he scootches closer and wraps his arms around my waist. What results is a tug of war between the two of them with me in the middle.   
When we finally get around to getting out of bed and going to breakfast everyone else is already awake and seated at the table. “It’s about time you three got up.” Mrs. Weasley says from the head of the table. “Sorry mum.” the twins say in unison as we sit down in the three remaining seats. Hermione across from me looks up from her book long enough to smile encouragingly. I try to make eye contact with Ron, but he just stares at his food. Hermione has been reading the book on neko’s that I borrowed from her earlier, I returned it because I didn’t have time to read it anymore.  
“Here Harry,”   
“You have to eat too y’know.” Fred and George start piling food onto my plate. I feel my heart swell as I watch them, “Alright, alright. Can I at least feed myself? I feel like a three year old.” I grumble, picking up my fork and stabbing a sausage with it. I feel the twins eyes on me as I put the thing in my mouth and bite down. Their eyes are wide as they turn back to thier food. I giggle quietly and keep eating. Peeking across the table I see that Ron is struggling not to laugh as well. I smile and turn my attention back to my food. Maybe Ron can come to terms with me and his brothers after all - and with me being an omega.   
After breakfast Hermione pulls me away from the twins and takes me up to Ron’s room for privacy. Ron sits down on his bed and appears to pretend I’m not in the room. Hermione lays her book down on the bed that I used to sleep on, “Harry, did you read all of this book?” she asks. I come up beside her and look down at the page she’s looking over, “No, I definitely didn’t get this far.” I say. She looks up at me, “Well you should have- this says that all neko’s have a mate.” I blink at her, “A what?” I ask.   
“A mate! As in ‘the act of matching two individuals who are destined to be with one another’!” It takes a second for the meaning of this to sink in. “Are you saying that I have a - a predestined soulmate or something?” I ask. I’m fervently wishing that what she’s saying isn’t true, but something inside me knows that it is. “Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”   
I feel my knees go weak and sit down on the edge of the bed. A beat of silence passes. I don’t know what to say. My mind whirls.   
“What about my brothers?” I look up to see Ron staring at me.   
“Maybe they are your mates- are they Harry?” Hermione asks. I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a choking sound. I swallow, “How would I even know?” I ask, the whole situation is almost too much for me to process.   
Hermione looks a bit embarrassed as she closes the book and lifts it into her arms, “You’d know.” she says. They stare at me expectantly, but I have no answer for their question. I didn’t even know that I have a mate, much less wether or not the twins are said mates.   
“I don’t know-” I whisper. I watch as Hermione and Ron share a look. “I know what you’re thinking, and just because I don’t know for sure that they’re my mates doesn’t mean anything. They could still be my mates.” I say. The numbness that had previously invaded my mind and body, the shock that had preceded the information that I have a mate, melt away, anger taking it’s place. My ears flatten against my head and my tail swishes around behind me in agitation. “Of course that’s also possible. “ Hermione says in a soothing voice.   
“Hermione, don’t coddle him. If my brothers were his mates he would know wouldn’t he?”  
“Well, probably, but it is also possible that Harry recognized them as his mates but didn’t realize it.” she says. Ron’s face turns red as he turns to me, “But what if they aren’t his mates? If he keeps seeing them under these circumstances then one day he could find out that my brothers aren’t his mates!”  
“I would never abandon them like that-” I start.  
“You wouldn’t have a choice! You heard what Hermione said, your mate is the person that you are destined to be with!”   
At this point I start crying. My tail droops as I bury my face in my hands. I don’t want to hurt Fred and George. Just the thought makes me want to curl up and die, and the thought of being with anyone but them is - unthinkable. They have to be my mates - they just have to be.   
~ ~ ~  
“Look what you’ve done-” Hermione glares at Ron as she puts a hand on Harry’s trembling shoulder. “What have I done?” he whispers back.   
“You made him cry!” she points out, nodding toward the sobbing neko. Harry’s ears droop miserably. Ron stares at his best friend for a second, guilt blooming across his face. “Do something.” Hermione whispers angrily. “Fine, I will.” Ron gets up and goes to the door of his bedroom. He opens the door and in tumble Fred and George. They stop to glare at Ron as they pick themselves up off the floor. “You put a silencing charm on your door, didn’t you?” George asks angrily. “Hermione did.” Ron confesses, gesturing to Hermione, who has her arms wrapped around a sobbing Harry. “What have you done now?” Fred asks as George rushes forward and takes Harry into his arms. Harry clings to him, his tears soaking into the front of George’s shirt. “I - might have yelled at him.” Ron says.   
Fred joins George on the bed, hugging the smaller boy against him, “For what?”   
“Uh- for-” Ron looks to Hermione for help.   
“For making him feel left out. Ron misses his best friend and his brothers, but you three spend so much time together that he never sees any of you anymore” Hermione says quickly. Everyone is silent for a moment as Ron and Hermione wait to see if they buy it.   
“That’s still no reason to make Harry cry.” George says, his expression softening.   
“We still love you Ronniekins!” Fred says. He unwinds himself from Harry and George and moves across the room to hug Ron, who glares at Hermione over his shoulder.   
~ ~ ~  
“So what do you think they were really talking about?” Fred asks as they carry a sleeping Harry back to thier room. After he had finished crying he had fallen asleep in George’s arms. “Dunno - but I don’t think Ron was yelling at Harry because he misses us.”  
George whispers, trying not to wake the sleeping boy up.   
Once they reach thier room they lay Harry down on the bed and then sit down on either side of him. As they watch him sleep they hear him whisper something, but it’s too quiet for them to make it out. Fred reaches out and bushes away a stray tear as it slips down Harry’s cheek. “Should we even bother asking him? If it’s something that upsets him-”  
“I hate it when he cries - he doesn’t do it often, but when he does it’s terrible. No, we won’t ask him.”  
“We’ll just have to find out for ourselved then.” The twins look at each other and nod, silently agreeing never to mention this incident in front of Harry again.  
~ ~ ~  
I’m somewhere bright. Everything around me is covered in a white fog. Where am I? “Hello? Is anyone there?” I call. No one answers. My ears twitch, I strain to hear a sound, any sound, but all is silent. Normally, I would be terrified, but for some reason I’m calmer than I have been in a long time. A warmth suddenly envelopes me from behind, “There you are-” a voice whispers in my ear. I want badly to turn and look at them, but somehow I know that I can’t. “I’ve been waiting for you.” the voice says. It’s a male voice, that much I can tell, and for some reason it seems so familiar to me, but I can’t place it. “Who are you?” I ask, relaxing in his arms. I can feel him against my back as though he were really here, but I know that he isn’t. He laughs, and the sound is excuisite, “I’m your mate, of course.”   
I feel for his hand and bring it up to my face to smell of it. “What are you doing?” he asks.   
“Memorizing your scent - so I can find you again.” I explain, but when I bring his hand to my nose and take a deep breath I smell nothing. “I wish it were that easy, but we’re meeting in a dream, silly. You can’t smell me in a dream, just like we can’t really look at each other.” his voice sounds as sad as I feel as he says this. Just then a sound echoes around me, “Harry! Wake up or we’ll miss supper!”   
“Wh-What was that?” I whisper, clutching at his arms around my waist. “You’re waking up.” he explains, nuzzling my neck. I sigh in contentment at the feeling, “I don’t want to wake up - I want to stay with you.” I whisper. “I know, but don’t worry, we’ll see each other again. We’re meant to be.” He whispers against the skin of my neck. I shiver at the feeling of his lips on my skin. “HARRY!”  
I groan and roll over, “Noo -” I want to crawl back under the covers and go to sleep. I want to see him again, my mate. “Harry, come on-” one of the twins says, shaking my shoulder. I growl at him, wrenching out of his grip and off of the bed. I land on the cold floor, effectively shocking myself the rest of the way awake. I rub my tail where I landed on in, hissing in pain. I search my mind, trying to place that voice. I feel like it’s just out of reach, taunting me, but I can’t figure it out. I look over at the bed and see Fred standing there with a look of hurt on his face. Realizing what I’d done, I look away, “I’m sorry-”   
“It’s okay- I probably interrupted a good dream,” he says. I look up and see him smiling down at me. He offers me a hand and help me stand. “From the sound of it it was a very good dream.” George sneers from the doorway, “Were you dreaming about us Harry?” they ask. I blush and back away, “I - You said supper is ready, right? We should probably go down and eat!” I screech, my voice sounds higher than normal even to me and I wince slightly as I move past them. They follow my silently as we descend the stairs and go into the living room. I can’t even look at them now that I know - they are not my mates. How can I keep acting like everything is normal when, for me, everything has changed? I eat in silence, unable to shake the sorrow gripping my soul. I am torn between my feelings for the twins, and how much I yearn to be with someone I may or may not have met before. I eat very little. The one time I look up from my plate I meet Hermione’s quizzical stare. I look away quickly, but not before understanding lights up in her eyes. This only makes me feel worse.   
I excuse myself before dinner is over and head upstairs to be alone. Unfortunately, I don’t get what I want. Hermione quickly catches up to me and pulls me into her and Ginny’s room. This time we’re alone. “They aren’t my mates.” I answer, knowing that’s what she will ask. “I’m so sorry, Harry, I know how much you wanted it to be them - do you know. . .?”   
“No, I don’t know who it is. I had this dream-” I pause, blushing.   
“Your mate was in the dream with you?” she asks.  
“Yeah, but I couldn’t see him or smell him. I could hear his voice and - feel him, but other than that everything was white.” I explain, blushing even more. Hermione turns pink and looks away, “I see - did you recognize the voice?” she asks.   
“I kind of did- but at the same time I couldn’t.” I explain. “I understand-” she says.   
“So what do you think I should do?” I ask.  
Hermione looks confused so I elaborate, “About the Twins- should I tell them I have a mate somewhere?” I ask.   
“I don’t know - it seems wrong for you to keep leading them on while you know that you are destined for someone else.” she says.   
My heart sinks. I know that she’s right. I should let the twins go now to save them pain later, even if it does break my heart to do so. “You’re right. I should let them go.” I say. My ears droop as I turn toward the door.   
I exit the room and run head first into Fred and George. The shock on thier faces tells me everything I need to know. They had been listening. They know everything. I turn on my heel and run for Ron’s room.   
Once I’m inside I locked the door behind me. I slide to the floor, tears coursing down my face. “Harry, what -?” The door bucks behind me, “Harry, let us in!”  
“Talk to us, please!”  
Ron stares at the door in horror, “What did you do?” he gasps.   
“I - I broke up with them.” I start sobbing and I can’t stop.   
Ron moves forward and sits down on the floor beside me. I can still hear the twins outside the door, yelling at me. Hesitantly, Ron puts his arm around me, “I’m sorry - I know that you had feelings for them Harry.”   
“I - I just don’t want to hurt them.” I whisper.   
“You did the right thing,” he says, “and don’t worry. They can’t keep that up all night.”   
~ ~ ~  
When I wake up everything is dark and Ron’s head is leaning against my shoulder. I don’t know how long we’ve been sleeping, but I’m a bit sad when I realize that not once did I dream about my mate. I sigh, my head aches from all the banging and yelling and crying. I’m just moving Ron to his bed when the door bangs open.   
Standing in the doorway is Fred and George. They’re faces are shrouded in shadow, but I can tell that they are angry. Silently I curse myself for not remembering that they can pick a lock.   
I take an involuntary step back and trip backwards onto the bed. I try to speak, but all that comes out is an airy sound. “Harry, I’m a little offended that you think we would let you end things like this.”   
“We don’t care that you have a ‘mate’ out there somewhere. Until they come and take you away from us - you are ours.” They growl, stalking closer.   
“You - you don’t understand- I was didn’t want to hurt you.” I whisper, crawling backwards across the bed. “The best way to hurt us is for you to leave us.” Fred says.   
I choke back the tears threatening to overwhelm me once again. I’m so tired of crying. I’m so tired. “I’m sorry.” I whisper.  
“Just- promise never to do this again, please.” They whisper, standing over me. I can’t look at them, “I promise,” I whisper. My voice cracks. I can feel myself shaking.   
A moment later I’m in thier arms, “Please don’t cry, Harry.” George whispers in my ear. The action reminds me of my mate. I shudder and yawn. “That’s right, go on to sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Fred says.   
~ ~ ~  
I’m in the white place again. I can feel the strangely familiar feeling of warmth washing over me as my mate joins me. He pulls me against him again and buries his face in my neck, “You’re upset-?” He says it like a question, but it sounds like a statement.   
“I’ve had a hard day-” I whisper. I may not know who my mate is yet, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need to know that I’m in bed with two guys, both of which aren’t him.   
“Tell me about it- what happened?” he asks. I squirm in his hold and his arms around me tighten, “Tell me.” this time it’s more of an order than a request. “I didn’t know I had a mate until this morning and -”  
“And, what? You have a girlfriend?” he asks.   
“Boyfriends.” I whisper. I feel him stiffen.   
“More than one-” he whispers.  
“I tried to break things off, but - they aren’t making it easy.”   
“You have feelings for them - don’t you?” he asks.   
I hate the blush that overtakes my face, even if he can’t see it. I know that he doesn’t need me to reply, but I do anyway, “Yes.”   
He growls and nuzzles my neck roughly, “You are mine.” I whimper, my ears drooping in response to his anger, “I’m sorry.”   
“Are you with them right now?” he asks. I nod miserably.   
“I hate that someone else is with you and I’m not.” he growls. If he were here- I tremble at the thought of seeing him face to face, “I wish you were here.” I whisper, putting my hands over his on my stomach. This seems to please him, “I wish that too -”   
For a while we sit in silence, just drinking in each others presence. He’s petting my ears when he finally speaks again. I’m purring, completely relaxed in his arms. “I don’t want you to sleep with anyone but me,” he murmers.   
“I won’t.”  
“And you are never to let them kiss you, or otherwise touch you inappropriately, again, ever. Promise me.” he growls.  
“I promise.” I say. He continues his ministrations, seeming happier than before, “Thank you- I know it will be hard for you to do, but I just can’t stand the thought of someone else touching you when I can’t.” I purr louder in an effort to comfort him, “I’m yours,” I say.   
“Yes - mine.” he nips at my ear with his teeth. I giggle at the feeling, “I wish we could stay like this forever.” I whisper  
~ ~ ~  
The twins curled up on the small bed next to Harry, trying to fall asleep without falling off of the bed, when the little neko starts purring. At first they don’t think anything of it, but then it gets louder. “Are you petting him?” Fred asks, raising his head to glare at George accusingly. George glares back, “No- I thought you were.”   
They stare at the cat eared boy quizzically, “Then why do you think he’s-?”   
“Hmm- yours.” Harry says in his sleep. His ear twitches and he giggles.   
Fred and George stare at him, “Do you think he’s - with his mate?” Fred asks.   
“Maybe - he did tell Hermione that he had a dream about his mate. I think he said he could talk to him or something-”  
“And feel him.” They share a look of jealousy and look back at Harry.   
“I don’t care if he does have a ‘predestined soulmate’ or whatever. I’m not going to let anyone take Harry away from us.”   
“Ditto.”   
~ ~ ~  
When I wake up the next morning both Fred and George are lying across me in different directions. I smile as I look at thier sleeping faces. Suddenly I remember what I promised my mate last night. I can’t sleep with the twins anymore or kiss them or touch them intimately. I know that when I try to explain this, that I promised my mate in a dream that I wouldn’t touch the twins, they won’t like it. Gently, I attempt to free myself from beneath them, but I’m not strong enough to lift them off of me. I look around for help and find Ron staring at me from across the room. “Help” I mouth.   
“You disgust me.” he grumbles as he gets out of bed and crosses the room. Once I’m out from under his brothers he follows me out of the room. “What the hell, man? When I fall asleep you’re crying because you broke up with them and when I wake up you’re sleeping with them.” he says in exhasperation. “It’s not my fault, they picked the lock on your door!” I whisper. “Anyway, I won’t be sleeping with them again. Or kissing them. Or letting them touch me intimately -” he folds his arms across his chest, “And why is that?” he asks.  
“Because my mate made me promise in a dream that I would only sleep with him and that I wouldn’t kiss them again or let them touch me like that.”   
Ron looks suprised, “You promised that? You don’t even know what this mate of yours looks like, how can you promise something like that?”   
“He’s my mate. I can’t just ignore his requests, and by the way - I didn’t tell you all of that last night so you could mock my mate!” I growl. Ron puts his hands up, “Hey, all I meant was - I just want you to make sure you can trust him before you start promising him stuff.”   
I snarl, anger rising in my like lava, “Of course I can trust him.”   
“What is going on here?” Hermione, Fred, and George all look at each othe. It’s not uncommon for the twins to talk in unison, but for Hermione to do it as well was rather unusual. “Harry’s gone beserk!” Ron squeaks.   
“He insulted him!” I growl. Fred reaches out to touch me. I know deep inside that he’s just trying to comfort me, like he was dozens of times before, but still I flinch away from his touch.   
“Who did you insult?” Hermione asks, addressing Ron.  
Ron looks rather sheepish as he turns toward her, “Well, I might have insinuated that his mate is untrustworthy, but really, who promises something like that to someone they don’t even know?”   
“I know him enough.”   
“Oh? What’s his name then? What color are his eyes?” I lunge forward. My fingers barely brush Ron’s face when George grabs me around the waist and pulls me back. This shock the anger out of me. His arms are around my waist, only my mate can touch me there. I gasp and stuggle in his grip. “What did Harry promise his mate?” Fred asks.   
Ron glares at me, “well, apparently Harry’s mate knows about you two and he isn’t happy about it. He made Harry promise not to kiss you or let you touch him intimately and he even made him promise not to sleep with anyone but him.”   
Fred turns and stares at me, “Harry, you didn’t really promise that, did you?” he asks, disbelief clear on his face. I stop struggling, obviously I’m not going to get out of his hold like this, “It’s not like he wants me to stop seeing you - he just doesn’t like the idea of someone that isn’t him touching me like that.” I explain, pleading with my eyes for them to see my side of this, his side of this. I want them to understand. George lets me go, his arms around my waist falling to his side. I step away from him and smile at him apologetic, “I’m sorry -”   
Hermione steps in front of him, turning his attention away from the twins and Ron, “There’s no reason to apologize Harry. You’re mate asked you to do something. You couldn’t not do it. He is your mate and you are an omega. You couldn’t help it.”   
I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding, “He was just s-so upset about it and I don’t want him to be upset.” I whisper.   
“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” She says.   
“Oh, yeah, it’ll be peachy. You realize you aren’t dating if you don’t do anything, right?” Ron says maliciously.   
I don’t look at him. I keep my eyes firmly trained on a spot on the wooden floor. “Oh? What are you saying, Ron?” Ron doesn’t answer. “Are we only in a relationship so you can snog me and - and touch me? Am I just a body to you?” Hermione’s rage fills the hall. I shrink away from her and back into George’s chest. I smile up at him apologetically as I move so we aren’t touching. “It doesn’t matter to us if we can’t touch Harry - or kiss him - or sleep with him.” George says loudly, looking from me to Ron. Fred obviously thinks his brother has gone crazy. “We love Harry because - because he’s Harry!” George continues.  
“That’s right.” Fred agrees. They smile reassuringly at me and it makes me want to cry. I turn and leave the hall. As I head downstairs I come across Mrs. Weasley. “What is that aweful racket?” she asks me. I listen to Hermione yelling at Ron some more.   
“It’s nothing Mrs. Weasley. They’re just argueing.” I say as I continue down. I reach the landing and Fred catches up with me, George comes up behind him. “You should really just let me go - it would save us all a lot of pain.” I say when I turn toward them.   
“No. I would rather go through pain now and get to be with you than go through the hell of having to let you go.” George says. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Fred says. I want to kiss him - I want to kiss them both, but I can’t, or won’t, break my promise to my mate. I can feel myself being torn in two and it’s so painful, but the twins are right. I wouldn’t want things to be any other way between us.   
In my opinion hugs aren’t that intimate, so I hug the both of them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Dragon in Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was having trouble deciding how I wanted this to go (I had a few different storylines planned out, y'see). I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise that the next one will be out in a few days and it will be much longer.   
> POV change for this chapter ;). Still kind of getting a feel for Draco's character for this story so he might be a little . . i don't know I think he's a bit flat and not himself, but I'm working on it! :D Thanks for reading!!   
>  UsagiDawnie

I slowly surface from sleep. I can still feel the warmth of my mate in my arms, his soft ears beneath my fingers, his purring vibrating through me.   
“Who are you?” I whisper. Rubbing a hand over my face I swing my legs over the side of my king size bed. It’s decked out in green and silver sheets; silk and egyptian cotton.   
I stand and head over to my dresser where I pick out an outfit nearly identical to the one I wore the day before. White, button-up shirt, black pants, silver tie to match my eyes. Carrying my clothes into the adjoining bathroom I think more about my mate.   
“Boyfriends, plural. More than one.” I grumble as I turn on the water.   
“If I knew who you were I would come and get you today. Right now.” I say, addressing my mate even through he’s not there with me.   
I look in the mirror, imagining that rather than the messy platinum blonde hair and grey eyes reflected back at me, I could see my mate, but all I can imagine are his cat ears and his dark, messy hair. His face is a mystery, but there’s something about him that is so familiar - I just can’t put my finger on it.  
I will find you - whoever you are. . .I promise.

I go down to breakfast lost in my thoughts. I’m not even paying attention when I enter the dining room and nearly walk right into someone.   
“Oh, sorry Mother. I wasn’t paying attention.” I say, taking a step back.  
She smiles and straightens her clothes, “It’s alright darling.” she says, leading me over to the table, which is already set with the usual breakfast menu. I sit beside her and we wait together for Father to come down.  
“Come now, Dragon. It’s obvious something is bothering you. Tell Mummy what’s wrong.” she says, giving me another one of her smiles. I sigh and look down at my hands twisted in my lap.  
“It’s about my mate-” I start.  
“Do you know who it is?” she asks, interrupting me.  
I smile tightly, “No, but I’ve been having these dreams - and in them I’m with him-”  
“Can you tell what he looks like?”   
“No- well, a little. He has dark hair and cat ears.” I admit.   
She looks puzzled, “Cat ears? That sounds like a neko -” she says.  
I nod, “Yes, well anyway, in the last dream I had he was upset and-”  
“Did he tell you what was wrong?” she asks.  
“Mother, can you please let me finish?” I plead.  
She laughs, “Of course Dragon - go on.” she says, not looking the least bit sorry.  
I shake my head, “So it turns out that he didn’t even know that he had a mate until yesterday morning and-”  
“Oh dear, does he have a girlfriend?” she asks.  
“Mother!”   
“Sorry sorry, go on.” she says.  
“He has boyfriends Mother. Plural. As in, more than one.” I say, my voice jumping an octave along with my temper. Mother leans forward, her expression growing concerned, “Oh, Dragon - what are you going to do?” she asks.  
I take a deep breath to calm myself, “I made him promise not to be intimate with them anymore, of course, but I wish - I wish I knew where he is, who is is, so I could go and get him.” I say, with a miserable sigh.  
Mother reaches over and pats my shoulder. The motion is usually comforting, but today it just makes me feel worse.   
“Don’t worry so much darling. You’ll find him, I’m sure of it. Mates always find each other.” Just as she says it I hear the door open and turn to see Father standing in the doorway.   
“I’m going into the country today.” Father says as he walks past me and on to his seat at the end of the table.   
“The country?” Mother asks, “Why?”   
Father smiles at her, “Because I volunteered.”  
I nearly choke on the scone I had just taken a bite of. My father? Volunteer to go out to the country? That’s absurd!   
“And - why would you do that, darling?” Mother asks, trying to hide her surprise by taking a faux-casual sip of tea. Father does not look at all duped, but smiles amusedly nonetheless.   
“Recently there has been a strange increase of magic in the area of a certain wizarding family. The Improper Use of Magic Office needs someone to go check it out in person, but no one from their office can be spared to do it. I happened to be talking to Mafilda yesterday and offered to go out to Ottery St. Catchpole and see what’s going on.”   
“You’re going to see the Weasley’s aren’t you?” I burst out. I remember hearing the Weasley’s talking about it once when I passed by their compartment on the train and the name of the town sounded so ridiculous that I couldn’t help but remember it.   
“That’s right.” Father says, smiling.   
I know without having to ask why Father volunteered to go. He hates the Weasley’s, although I’ll never fully understand why, and jumps at any chance to get them into trouble. That isn’t to say that I don’t partially understand his hatred of them, they're annoying with gastly red hair and they breed like rabbits - not to mention the fact that Harry Potter chose them over me, in short I might be a bit biased myself, but not quite as much as he is. Especially now that I have my mate to worry about. My mate . . .  
At this I tune out of their conversation, lapsing into thoughts about my mate and what he could be doing.   
“Darling, you haven’t eaten anything.” Mother says, pulling me from my daydreams. I blink and stare for a moment at the plate of boiled eggs, toast, and sausage which I have hardly touched since sitting down. With a heavy sigh I spear a sausage on the end of my fork. I bring it up to my mouth and take a bite. Mechanically, I chew and swallow the sausage, it had gone cold, but I say nothing of this to Mother, who is still staring at me from across the table with a worried expression on her face.   
“Sorry Mother, just lost in my thoughts.” I murmur, twirling the fork in my fingers as I speak. I look around and see that Father has left the room, his chair is now empty, his plate cleared. Idly, I wonder if he’s already gone to harass the Weasley’s.  
“You’re worrying about your mate again, I can tell. Dragon, if this really bothers you so much I can help you find him.” Mother says. I almost can’t bear the hope that rises within me at the prospect of finding him, really finding him and being able to be with him, physically. Wait, I think, even if Mother says she will help me find him, how will she do that? We know next to nothing about him.   
“Really?” I ask, trying not to be too sceptical.   
“Yes. I have a friend in the Creature Inheritance Records Office that owes me a favor. I could have her send me the names of all the wizards your age with neko blood!”   
I feel a huge smile spreading across my face. I don’t know what to say, so I just get up and go around the table to hug her. Mother laughs and hugs me back.  
“Oh, darling. I just want you to be happy.” she whispers.   
“I am. Oh, Mother, thank you!” I laugh. I could never have shown such affection if Father, or anyone else, had been in the room, so I am glad we are alone for this moment. 

A couple of hours later I’m pacing my room, impatient for the letter to arrive from the Ministry giving us the names of all the nekos my age. Mother wrote the letter of inquiry just after breakfast and, while I have been trying to be patient, I can’t help being both nervous and excited. I’m also having trouble discerning whether the feeling in my stomach is butterflies or nausea or both. Suddenly, I yawn. All this pacing must be wearing me out, I think as I sit down on my bed. I lean back against the mattress and stare up at the canopy.   
A familiar feeling of warmth envelopes me. I keep my eyes closed and press my face into the soft, unruly hair of my mate. I can feel him in my arms as if he were actually here with me, but I know he’s not. This is just a dream.   
“O to be a dragon,   
a symbol of the power of heaven-   
of silkworm size or immense;   
at times invisible.   
Felicitous phenomenon.*” I whisper, brushing my nose against the base of one of his ears. He purrs, and the feeling of it against my chest makes my stomach burn with want. I want him to really be here with me, to feel his warmth in my arms in real life and be able to look at him - all of him.  
“That was beautiful.” he whispers. I choose not to reply and instead exhale heavily into his hair. We are both silent for a moment.   
“I miss you. I don’t know how that’s possible when I’ve never actually met you in person, but when I’m awake I miss you as though we’ve been together forever and not just a few times while we’re asleep.” he says. I tighten my arms around his waist, tears burn in my eyes and I have to fight to keep from crying. Still, my voice is rough when I speak,  
“I’ve been feeling the same.” I confess, leaning back. Softly I place a kiss on his neck. When I do, he sinks back into my embrace. He’s shaking a little and suddenly I wonder if he’s crying. I hate that I can’t make him turn so I can see his expression. I hate that I don’t know his name or his background; his fears and hopes, favorite foods and pet peeves. I hate that I don’t know everything about him when they do - his exes, whoever they are. I hate them the most.   
“What’s wrong?” I ask softly, propping my chin up on his shoulder.   
“I - I thought you were angry at me - last time, you were so angry-” he sobs. Once more I sigh.  
“Last time - I was just so jealous. The thought of you with someone else - I hated it. I hated the idea of you having feelings for someone other than me, but mostly I couldn’t stand the thought of someone other than me getting to be with you at all. On top of that you didn’t have one boyfriend, you had two. There are no words for how jealous I was of them, kitten, and I am not the type to share.” I explain. For a long moment he doesn’t reply, and I’m terrified that now he’s going to be angry with me, or worse, continue being sad. Indeed, I think I’d rather he were angry with me that crying like this.   
“ ‘K-Kitten’ ?” he asks, his voice wavers but he still sounds much happier. I feel myself smiling, happiness coming over me as well in response to his mood shift.   
“I have to call you something, don’t I?” I say.   
“Yeah, but ‘kitten’?” he says, “It sounds so -”  
“I think it’s cute, like you.” I interrupt, trailing my finger across his cheekbone, which I can’t actually see. His cheeks, beneath my fingers, grow warm. I ache to see him blush like that, to see the blood rush to his cheeks. I can’t even imagine how unbearably adorable it would be and I’m not sure I could keep myself from doing something inappropriate when, if ever, I get to see it in person.   
“S-So - if I’m ‘Kitten’ then what am I to call you?” he asks, his tone playful.   
“Dragon, of course.” I reply without thinking.   
“Dragon? Why that?” he asks. I want to kick myself for speaking without thinking, but it’s too late now to take it back.   
“It’s what my Mother calls me - ever since I was a baby.” I admit, hoping my voice doesn’t betray how embarrassed I am. Suddenly I feel a bit glad we can’t see each other’s faces just yet because I’m certain that if he could see my face now I would be as red as a tomato.   
“You don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to.” I whisper, hiding my face in his neck despite the fact that I know he can’t see it.   
“No. No, I like it - Dragon.” he says. Emotion, more than I can ever remember feeling at once, rises within me. Embarrassment, happiness, desire, among others, threaten to take me over.   
“Merlin, I wish I could kiss you right now.” I whisper roughly against his throat. He shivers, from the sound of my voice or my words I cannot tell, but it’s obvious that he feels the same even before he says,  
“I wish you could too.” he whispers, his voice just a bit breathier than before. It takes me only a moment for his words to really sink in. My imagination is quick to supply images of him and I together in various ways and positions. My entire body tingles at the thought and suddenly, now more that ever, I wish he was here with me. I can see it all in my head. Myself, turning him around and pressing our lips together. He kisses me back and I can feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest, which is pressed against mine.   
“I hate that we aren’t together.” I whisper roughly, “oh, Kitten, I -” I pause. I can’t decide which word best expresses what I feel, ‘want’, ‘need’, I feel both.   
“I know, Dragon. I know . . .” he whispers. Joy washes through me. He knows, I think to myself. I almost can’t believe that he knows me so well already, but before I can say anything else I feel myself slipping away. 

When I wake up I’m drenched in sweat and my heart is pounding. I’m staring up at the familiar green and silver canopy of my bed, just as I was before I fell asleep. I wonder if the letter has come yet. The thought brings me fully awake and I move to sit up. However, I’ve just bare risen onto my elbows when I see something that causes me to flop back onto my bed and groan. The tent in my pants is very obvious, especially when I’m lying flat. No doubt this is a souvenir from my dream visit with my mate. The desire I felt then courses through me now and, with another miserable groan, I realize what I’ll have to do to get it to go away and it won’t be near as pleasurable as what I imagined in my dreams. After a moment of putting it off, I get up and head into the bathroom for my second shower of the day.   
When I head downstairs after my shower I find my mother sitting in her room with a letter in her hands.   
“What does it say?” I ask, crossing the room to her. She doesn’t reply but hands me the letter.   
Dear Narcissa,  
In regards to the previous letter that you sent me, inquiring about the names of the latest generation of neko inheritances, I am sad to inform you that, as of right now, we have no records of any nekos around your son’s age. If anything changes I shall let you know.   
Sincerely, Mindy Oaks

I’m silent for at least five minutes, calming myself, before I can say anything.   
“Nothing.” I whisper. I hand the letter back to her with numb fingers and turn to leave.  
“Oh, Dragon, I’m so sorry. I was sure -” she stops. Dragon~ I can almost hear him saying it instead of her. Oh, why did I ever tell him to call me that? The tears I fought before, in my dream with him, fill my eyes and I flee the room before she can see them, knowing that if she sees me cry she will think it her fault. I don’t blame her though. I know she did her best, but I still can’t help feeling this wrenching sense of disappointment. It aches, being without him, it physically hurts, but there’s nothing I can do about it. Locking myself inside my room, I slide to the floor and push the heels of my hands into my eyes to try and drive away the tears. I can’t cry - dragons don’t cry, I think to myself. But I can’t keep the tears from sliding down my cheeks. I will find you, Kitten, I promise.


End file.
